Tyler's Journey
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Tyler made it out of the tower in time. Now he and Ally must face a new obstacle in their lives. But, will this obstacle bring them even closer together? Or will it tear them apart? Will they gain a new member of the family?
1. What's Going On

**Chapter 1: What's Going On**

**I do not own Remember Me**

**Tyler's POV**

I was staring out of the window of my father's office which is located in the North Tower of the world trade center marveling at the beauty of the city.

As I was staring I decided to go get some coffee and donuts from a place located on the first floor. So I left the office. Once I was on the first floor I heard a loud bang from above. The whole building seemed like it was shaking before everyone started screaming and panicking in their haste to get out of the building.

Once I was able to get out of the building I saw a huge gaping whole located on the floor where my father's office used to be. There was a lot of smoke and fire. There was debris falling everywhere. What's going on? It looked like something had hit the building.

"A plane crashed into the building. A plane just crashed into the building!" I heard someone shouting. Is that true? Did a plane really crash into the building. Why?

The chaotic scene continued to unfold before me as people scrambled to safety and paramedics, police, and firefighters started to get here.

I tried to get as far away as possible because I had a feeling something else was going to happen. But, it was hard, ver hard. There was too many people and debris falling everywhere.

"Mommy!" I heard a little kid scream. I looked over and I saw a boy no older than three or four years old trapped near the entrance of the building. No one was helping this kid. I ran over to him as fast as I could and I picked him up. But before I could move more than a few feet something hit my back extremely hard. I fell forward and I tried to protect the boy as much as I could. My head hit the cement and I lost all consciousness.

Beep, beep, beep... I woke up to the sound of a machine beeping which automatically told me that I was in a hospital. Something didn't feel right though.

"You're finally awake" a doctor said. "What happened? How long was I out? I remembered trying to save a kid from the building but that was it. "You were in a coma for about two weeks. You fell and lost consciousness. Somehow you managed to save that boy too. He has some bad injuries but he'll recover" he said. "I was in a coma for two weeks. Does my family know?" I asked. "No, we didn't know who you were. You had no ID" he said. "I'm Tyler Hawkins. My father is Charles Hawkins. Okay I'll let them know" he said. "How's that kid doing?" I asked. "His name is Danny. He's doing okay, unfortunately he was orphaned in the attacks and the rest of his family doesn't want anything to do with him. He's been wanting to meet you though" he said. That was sad, his own family didn't want anything to do with him.

"Anymore questions Tyler?" he asked. "Yes, why can't I feel my legs?" I asked but afraid to know the answer.

He hesitated before answering. "You're back was hit by a heavy object. It shattered the part of your spine that controls the lower half of your body. I'm sorry to say this but you're paralyzed from the waist down. You might be able to walk again if you have surgery and physical therapy, but I can't guarantee it" he said sadly and left me with my jumbled thoughts.

**Please Review**


	2. Paralyzed

**Chapter 2: Paralyzed**

**Tyler's POV**

Paralyzed? How can I be paralyzed?! How am I ever going to face my family knowing that I'm never going to walk again? I'm crippled now, and I have to depend on others to help me.

I stared at my legs, they were there but that's it. They were useless.

Just then I saw the doctor walk back in with the little boy I rescued; Danny. I should call him little Danny because he was so small. He looked like an adorable little kid, he had brown hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He looked very beat up though. He had a huge gash across his forehead, broken arm, bruises everywhere and he was limping.

"Tyler this is Danny. He's been dying to meet you" the doctor said. The little boy looked at me and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone for awhile while I call your family Tyler. Could you please give me the number you want me to call" he said. So I gave it to him.

"So you're name is Danny?" I asked. "Yes sir" he replied timidly. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tyler" I said. "That's a nice name" he said. "Thank you sir. Thank you for helping me" he said and he hugged me. I hugged him back. "Your welcome Danny, but don't call me sir. It makes me sound old" I said. He laughed "Okay" he said. "How old are you?" I asked. "I'm three" he said proudly. He's so young, too young to already be without both of his parents, and with no family that cares about him.

"What do you do for fun Danny?" I asked. "I love playing and watching cartoons. Especially cartoons with superheroes. Spider man is my favorite" he said. "Really, I love Spider man too, but I like Superman more" I said. We went on talking like this for awhile, he really was a sweet and adorable.

"I like you" he said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, you're funny and nice" he said. "I like you too. You're very sweet" I said. He looked shocked. "You like me. Nobody likes me. Kids laugh at me because I'm different and adults stay away from me. Only mommy and daddy loved me, but they're in heaven now" he said as he started crying. I just hugged him and let him cry.

What did he mean though? Why would people purposefully avoid him? He's just a kid for crying out loud.

A little while later I heard the door open. I turned around and I saw Ally, Caroline, Aidan and both of my parents.

"Tyler! Oh Tyler! You're alive! You're really alive! We thought you had died! Don't ever do that to us again!" I heard everyone screaming at almost the same time. They were all fighting over me and who got to hug me. After a very long time everyone finally settled down enough to talk to me.

"What happened Tyler? How'd you get out?" Ally asked. "As I was waiting I decided to go get some coffee and donuts on the first floor. Once I got down there we all heard a very loud noise. Everyone started panicking and we all rushed to get out. Once I got out I heard a little boy this little boy screaming for his mom" I said indicating towards Danny. "He was trapped near the entrance and I went to rescue him. Something hit me and I lost consciousnesses" I said.

"Oh my goodness! I'm just so happy that you're alive" mom said. "I have to tell you something else though. Part of my spine is shattered and I'm paralyzed from the waist down now" I said. My whole family was stunned. Nobody moved or said anything for a long time. It was my father who spoke up first "The important thing is that you are alive Tyler. You are alive" he said. "Yes Tyler you're alive and we are happy about that. We don't care if you are paralyzed. We're just happy to have you back" mom said. "I've just missed you so much man. I'll always have your back" Aidan said. "And, I'll always be by your side" Ally said. "No matter what" she added.

"If you don't mind Tyler I'd like to talk to your family alone... Don't worry it's nothing serious" he added when he saw their worried expressions. "Sure" I said. "I'm going to stay with you Tyler" Ally said. I smiled when she said. Once everyone left she came over to me and hugged me. "Tyler baby, I've missed you so much. I love you" she said tearfully. "I love you too" I said. "You really don't care that I'm paralyzed?" I asked. "No I don't. You're here and that's all that matters. I love you and you are the only only man I will ever love" she said. "You're the only woman I will ever love" I said. We were about to kiss when a certain little boy interrupted us.

"You're very pretty" Danny said to Ally. She smiled at him "thank you. You're very handsome..." "Danny" he answered and blushed scarlet. "Danny, you are sweet" she said. "Thank you" he said. "I'll be back in a few minutes Tyler" she said.

"You think she's pretty?" I raised an eyebrow at Danny. "Yyyess" he stuttered nervously. "I think so to kid" I said. "Don't call me kid. If I can't call you sir you can't call me kid" he said as smiled. "Okay little one" I said.

Something happened then. He dropped to the floor and he started shaking thrashing around violently. It looked like he was having a seizure. He was going to hurt himself if he didn't stop soon. I instinctively tried to get up to help but soon realized that I was useless as I only succeeded in falling off of the bed. "Help!" I screamed!" "Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. Everyone raced in at the same time. "Tyler what's going on? Oh my!" The doctor said and he took Danny somewhere else.  
"Tyler, are you okay?" my mom asked as everyone helped me up. "No! How can I be fine? I'm useless! I couldn't even help him! I'm no good for nothing!" I shouted angrily. "Tyler, honey calm down. Everything's going to be okay. Because of you he still got the help he needed" Ally said. "Okay, but I need to see him" I said. They found me a wheelchair and helped me onto it. I've never felt so helpless in my entire life. I couldn't help Danny, and I needed my family to help me onto a wheelchair now.

We looked for the doctor for awhile and we finally saw him with Danny in one of the rooms. The boy had returned to normal now. "What happened?" I asked. "I just talked to his family. They said that he has epilepsy. He's had it ever since he was a baby. That's why they want nothing to do with him. They said that he would be nothing but a burden to them" he said sadly.

I had never felt so furious! How could they say that! His own family is treating him like he's trash! They get rid of him when he's sick and he's just lost his parents! They are treating him like he's not even a person!

I wheeled myself up to him and I hugged him. "You still like me?" he asked shocked. "Of course I do. People are wrong to treat you badly" I said. "That's what my mommy and daddy used to say" he said and started crying again.

**Please Review**


End file.
